One Last Time
by fantasy is a state of mind
Summary: Teddy just can't seem to get the color scarlet out of his head. It doesn't matter if he loves her or that he'd leave his girlfriend, now soon to be wife, just to run away and get married in Vienna, he doesn't seem to think it'll matter. Depending on how many reviews/ follows, I may write a companion piece.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Her hair is that gorgeous shade of scarlet that you can't seem to get out of your head. Everytime you close your eyes, you see that scarlet hair, splayed around her face, and those blue eyes, piercing and stabbing your soul, as if she knows everything about you.

Her sister, whilst beautiful, just isn't the same. It's like you grow bored of playing with her ashy blonde strands, and looking into her light blue eyes, because all theyhold is kindness, and happiness, and goodness. She has a bit of a cold facade, but she's too soft and too warm and you feel like you're just about to break her if you kiss her with too much passion.

You feel terrible as you kiss her sister with the scarlet hair, because you feel as though are betraying her, the one you love.

But Dominique just kisses you back just as fiercely, maybe even more, grabbing into your turquoise hair.

Dominique is pure fire. She's fiesty, she's bold, she doesn't take shit from anybody.

Victoire is ice. She's cold and unresponsive to your wild kisses, and is too goddamned virginal, like pure white snow. You love her kindness, and the fact she is good, but damn it, Dominique is so much more wild.

You've heard James and Fred mention that she's nice, funny, and crazy, but she has the tendency to be slutty.

You just think she was practicing to make it perfect the right moment.

You don't know what to do. You're mind is dizzy; Victoire or Dominique.

You're head say Victoire, due to her calm and practical nature.

But you're heart say Dominique, with her enrapturing gazes and fierceness.

You give it a test run. You decide to go to town with Victoire, and you have a good time. You go to the cinema, and watch a romantic comedy, which she loves, and you share a bucket of popcorn and share a large Coke. Afterwards, when you drop her off at the flat, you kiss her good night, and she walks into the flat with a "I love you, Teddy."

The next night you go out with Dominique. You visit the cinema again, and she lets you choose what to watch. You choose an action movie, to which she say "I hoped you'd pick that one, I've been dying to see it for ages." you don't share a bucket of popcorn, she buys herself her own, not wanting to inconvience you, and she buys herself a Sprite. You finally get the root beer you wanted.

When you drop her off to your flat, she tells you to come in. "Stay for a little while," she winks.

She kisses you good night, and the both of you stumble into her flat, where you fall onto the couch, still kissing passionately. As you move down to kiss her neck, she says "Teddy, there's something you need to know."

You get off of her, and she looks at you, with her piercing gaze "She doesn't love you. At least, not like I do."

You're so confused.

"I've loved you for years, Teddy. One night, before she started seventh year, I got drunk and told her. The next day, James told me you two were kissing. I was absolutely hearbroken. I knew she did it on purpose."

Then, she begins to cry, and you hug her as she sobs into your chest, and she whispers "I love you, Teddy."

"I love you too, Dominique," you say back, and you realize you mean it. You kiss her forehead and carry her to her room, where the two of yoou stay, just talking and kissing and hugging, having more fun than you ever had with Victoire.

The next day, you both pack up some of your things, go to the corthouse, and Apparate to Vienna for your honeymoon.

"I love you, Dominique."

"I love you, Teddy."

And that's what you wish would've happened. But she never told you that. And you never told her that you loved her.

Now, you are condemning yourself to a loveless marriage with her sister. You panic, you're nervos, you've straightened your tie four times in the last minute.

You hear a knock on the door. You check your watch. The wedding doesn't begin for an hour and a half. You open the door.

There she is, with her scarlet hair up in a basic and simple ponytail, her piercing blue eyes in your brown ones and you desperately wish to utter those three simple words with so much meaning.

She gives you half smile "One last time?"

You nod quickly, hoping this will be your chance. She walks into the room and locks the door. You hastily mutter "Silencio."

Suddenly, she's kissing you and there's nothing else that matters as she whips off your tie and you unzip her dress and your hands are tangled in her scarlet hair, and you wish ou could tell her how much you love her.

But you don't think that it'll be enough.

**A/N: This took a surprising turn, but I like it. If you liked it, let me know and review!**


End file.
